


2 AM

by CelestialYuuri



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialYuuri/pseuds/CelestialYuuri
Summary: Shizuo woke up around two am, expecting to just get his snacks and get out. However, his night got a little more interesting when he found someone sleeping in his hallway. A late-night story from Shizuo's perspective.





	1. Wide Awake (Kind Of)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is sort of an alternative universe set in Ikebukuro, but Shizuo, Izaya, and the gang are all going to a university.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)

I came back to my apartment just a few blocks away from Russia Sushi, fumbling for the keys in my pocket. However, I tripped over someone in the process.  
  
"Gah! What the hell--" I started, finding a certain _flea_ in front of my door, but he was... Sleeping. Funny, I'd never seen him even close his eyes at night before.  
  
"God dammit, I don't want to be the one carrying you," I grumbled, weighing my options. I figured he was probably drunk.  
  
"Shizu-chan? Is that you?" Izaya slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. What the hell are you doing on the floor, Izaya?"  
  
Izaya laughed. "Oh, that? Well, Shinra and Celty just got engaged!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So..." It took me a minute, but then it clicked.  
  
"Shit, man!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"So, what do you want _me_ to do about it!?"  
  
"For starters, I need a place to sleep--"  
  
"Oh, no way in _hell_ are you sleeping at my apartment!"  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll just go back in the cold, wasting away. Oh, what will I do when I need to find shelter? Oh, the blizzard outside just gets stronger with each billow of wind!"  
  
"There's no blizzard--"  
  
"It's colder than the tundras of Siberia, Shizu-chan!"  
  
"Not my problem."  
  
"But I'm your friend--"  
  
"We've tried to kill each other since middle school, fleabag."  
  
"Pleeeease,” Izaya begged, more awake now. I considered it for a moment, and I sighed heavily.  
  
“So you _really_ don’t have anywhere else to go?” Izaya shook his head, and I almost felt bad for him. I knew that I needed to snap out of it--taking pity on a parasite--but I just couldn’t.  
  
“Tch, fine. But only if you promise not to take my bed,” I rolled my eyes, finding my keys and opening the door. Izaya’s eyes widened, and I thought he was going to hug me for a moment.  
  
“Thank you so much, Shizu-chan!” His words sounded genuine, but I’m sure it was just the late night getting to me.  
  
“Whatever,” I replied. “Just make sure to take off your shoes before you step inside.” He did so, and I sighed once more, rubbing at the back of my neck.  
  
“Shizu-chan?”  
  
“Drop the ‘chan,’” I murmured with a hint of anger in my voice. I couldn’t find it in myself to get into a heated argument in the dead of night.  
  
“Fine; _Shizuo?_ ”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“What were you doing out this late?” Izaya smirked. “You weren’t looking for a fight, were you? My goodness, Shizu-chan, you just can’t let your anger rest for a moment--”  
  
“It’s not like that,” I insisted, annoyed that he wouldn’t just leave me be. “I just, I couldn’t sleep, so I got myself a snack. I was going to walk around Ikebukuro for a little while, but then I forgot my phone. I came back, and here we are now,” I nodded towards him, indicating how much he was imposing on my peaceful night.  
  
“Is that really why you’re out so late all the time?”  
  
“Besides my job as a bartender… Yeah, that sums it up.”  
  
“Shizu-chan, where is the fun in that? Sleepless nights and a bar where you don’t even try to look like you have a friendly disposition,” He trailed off with the last part, but I did hear him.  
  
“Why should I try to be friendly? These are just kids who want to forget and men and women who come to find another person to spend the night with. It’s not like they’ll remember my name the next morning.”  
  
“You’re _Shizuo Heiwajima_ , don’t give me any of that,” Izaya argued. “Everyone in Ikebukuro knows about you. Hell, I’ve seen humans tremble at the mere mention of you.”  
  
“And why would you care if I was having any fun?” Izaya yawned.  
  
“Never mind that. We can discuss this later, but right now, I’m quite worn out. Would you prepare a bed for me?”  
  
“I already told you; you’re not taking my bed, flea,” I protested.  
  
“So, find somewhere else for me to sleep.”  
  
“The couch.”  
  
“There’s no sheets or even a blanket? And the pillows? Completely absent, Shizu-chan.”  
  
“I’ll find some,” I rolled my eyes, already heading for the closet in the living room. “Just… Sit there or whatever. I’ll be back in a minute. Don’t try to psychoanalyze me by digging through my mail, or else you really will be a dead man.”  
  
“Fine,” Izaya agreed. “I am quite curious about you, but I won’t investigate, yet.”  
  
“Never investigate me, you bastard,” I called from the closet, grabbing a warm blanket. I placed in on top of the couch. “Here.”  
  
“That’s not enough, Shizu-chan.”  
  
“What else do you need?”  
  
“A _pillow,_ you protozoan.” I curled my fists up once again, but I refused to blow up at nearly three am.  
  
“Tch, fine.” I stomped to my bedroom and took a pillow from my bed. _He better not complain this time, damn flea. Acting like he’s a prince,_ I thought to myself, walking back to the living room. “How’s this?”  
  
Izaya looked at his bed for the night and put his hand to his chin as if he were concocting another task for me. “Hmm… I think this will suffice for one night.”  
  
“Good. Now, go the hell to sleep.”  
  
“Shizu-chan, I might need a bedtime story.” Izaya said, the condescending words traveling from his mouth and making me clench my teeth.  
  
“I’m not the parent type, sorry.”  
  
“Shizuo!” He imitated the voice of a shocked parent. “One day, you’ll have a child. Don’t you think I’m good enough practice to put to sleep?”  
  
“Izaaayaaaa--”  
  
“Ah, ah! Don’t start with me,” Izaya put his index finger in the air, twirling it around. “Your voice needs to be softer, and you need to make sure the story is interesting enough to keep me absolutely enraptured but boring enough to make me fall asleep.”  
  
“What if I don’t give a damn if you fall asleep or not?”  
  
“You have to try at least once.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll tell you your Goddamn story,” I reluctantly agreed. _How many times am I going to concede to this fleabag tonight?_  
  
“Bring your story to life, Shizu-chan!” Izaya exclaimed, crawling under the blanket and awaiting my words. I glared at him.  
  
“You’ll never get to sleep with the amount of energy you have,” I waved him over to the dining table in the kitchen. “Come here, I’ll make us some tea. Celty gave me a box the other day, but I haven’t tried it since.”  
  
Izaya smirked. “Didn’t peg you as the tea-drinking type.”  
  
“What type would that be,” I asked, but I didn’t care.  
  
“Whatever. Why would Celty give you tea?” I scratched my head, finding the box.  
  
“She’s concerned about my sleep, or lack thereof,” I handed him the box. “Anyways, here’s the tea.” Izaya glanced at the title and bursted out laughing.  
  
“ _Sleepy Time tea!?_ ” He couldn’t stop laughing. “This literally sounds like something for a child, Shizuo.”  
  
“I don’t care. I need a guinea pig. I’m not trying this shit by myself.”  
  
“So, you’re implying that it will taste horrible?”  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe,” I rubbed at my eyes. “Just give me the box back, and let me make tea for you, ungrateful little,” I didn’t bother to finish when I felt Izaya’s fingertips on the box brush against mine. Whatever; I got what I needed.  
  
A few minutes later, I finished making the tea and handed Izaya a mug.  
  
“What do you think?” Izaya took a tip of the still-hot beverage.  
  
“Pretty good,” He set his mug down without a coaster or even a towel so it doesn’t cause a ring to form on my new table. Heathen. “Now, I need a story.” I sighed.  
  
“Then you’ll go to sleep?”  
  
“Then I’ll go to sleep.” Izaya agreed.


	2. Drifting and Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be OOC because I literally couldn't think of any other reason why Shizuo would be telling a story to the person he constantly tries to murder to make them fall asleep. I apologize. I will do better next time (if I find another prompt that I'm really into). Thanks for reading! :D

“Then you’ll go to sleep?” I reaffirmed, and Izaya sighed exasperatedly.  
  
“Just tell me a story, Shizu-chan! It’s not too difficult, is it? Or is your brain really the size of your--”  
  
“Don’t even _think_ about ending that sentence,” I growled. “I just--I can’t think. It’s, what, two am? Three now? I just want to go to my room and forget that this night ever happened.”  
  
“Why would you be so quick to forget?” The flea challenged. At least, it felt like a challenge whenever he exhausted the use of his mouth. I glared at him.  
  
“You know why,” I countered. “I’m not willing to put up with anymore of your shit ever again after tonight, you got that?” We stopped talking for a moment, and the silence became apparent with the ticking of a clock in the living room.  
  
“Shizuoooo, it’s getting laaaaate,” Izaya reminded me in a sing-song tone. I huffed.  
  
“Once upon a time, there was a girl--”  
  
“Too cliche.”  
  
“On a dark and stormy night--”  
  
“Have you ever been taught originality at that college of yours?”  
  
“Give me a second,” I said through gritted teeth. I took a deep breath and exhaled. “Alright, this is the story of two enemies--”  
  
“Much like us?” Izaya grinned. I nearly punched the smile off of his face, but I decided against it.  
  
“Don’t interrupt during your _requested_ storytime, or else I won’t finish it. Ever.” Izaya gasped.  
  
“Shizu-chan! You wouldn’t!”  
  
I nodded. “I would leave you dangling, physically and mentally. Will purity and goodness prevail? Will the chase ever stop? You’ll never know,”  
  
“You monster…” He pouted and crossed his arms, finally resigning to listen to my tale. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. _Write--in this case--tell what you know, right? It’s a measly story for one night._  
  
“So, two enemies tried to kill each other every day. One was a sociopath, and the other was just full of pent-up rage towards the society who rejected him. They were both misunderstood. However,” I pointed out. “They shared one commonality: they were both students.” I took another deep breath and continued. “They were both students at a college they attended,” I chuckled at the next line in my head. “Sure enough, they tried to kill each other in the classes they had together. No one quite knew when or why they started trying to murder one another in the first place. They just kind of… Were, for some reason,” I started pondering my reasoning for my murderous tendencies towards a certain flea.  
  
“They just kept going at each other? For no reason? Hmm, sounds like someone I know,” Izaya smirked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Let me tell my Goddamn story. One day, the sociopath stopped them in the middle of another duel, ‘Why do you hurt me so?’ he asked. ‘Why do you wish to harm me with every fiber of your being?’ The other--the monster--didn’t know how to respond. He wanted to punch him, but the anger disappeared in a flash,” I looked over at Izaya whose eyes were drifting shut. “He--he wanted to possibly slit his throat, but the hatred vanished. What took place was… Understanding. It wasn’t exactly forgiveness, no way. He just realized that the constant battles made life interesting. Something that the two of them looked for in their own pointless lives…” I stopped talking when I realized that Izaya was falling asleep quickly on the coffee table.  
  
_That can’t be comfortable,_ I thought. As quietly as possible, I picked Izaya up from the chair he was sitting on and laid him on top of the blankets on my couch. Instead of wanting to hurt him so early in the morning, I really just wanted to sleep. I settled for a night of peace and wrapped the rest of the blanket around his body.  
  
“Good night, you pest,” I shook my head, trying not to smile.  
  
I stayed in the comfort of my bed, realizing exactly how many hours I stayed awake for the sake of another person.  


  


The morning came, and Izaya fought any recollection of the night before. It was almost like he was erasing the memory completely so it could never be brought up again. Nevertheless, I kept the story in my brain in case he came by again. Hey, I wasn’t heartless. College got to everyone after even a few days of all-nighters, and I certainly wasn’t going to question why a classmate was sleeping by my doorstep after his roommates got engaged… Yeah, hopefully he wouldn’t have to get locked out again.  
  
Izaya’s phone was left on the coffee table, which was surprising to me. Since he was a shady character at college, you’d think he would take every precaution necessary to keep himself hidden from the world. I glanced at his screen and found a notification.  
  
_You can come back! Sorry Izaya!! - Shinra Read 2:37 A.M._  
  
My jaw dropped by itself. “Why the hell was he so intent on staying here, then?” I fumed to myself.  
  
Someone coughed behind me. “Ahem,” I nearly dropped the phone, putting it back on the table before I crushed it with my own fist.  
  
“You’re awake,” I observed, and Izaya just tsked at me.  
  
“Reading a private message? That’s so unlike you, Shizu-chan,” _Of course he would revert back to that damn nickname._  
  
“That’s not my name, you prick.” I clenched my fist. Izaya chuckled and crossed over to me, challenging me.  
  
“Tell me why you were looking at my phone,” He demanded.  
  
“Tell me why you stayed here.” I said, still angry as hell at him for wasting my time. “You didn’t even have to. What’s the point of me going through all that trouble for you--”  
  
“You chose to do that--”  
  
“And you chose to be a pain in my ass at two in the morning, so start talking.”  
  
“I didn’t see that message until later, in case you didn’t notice when you were snooping. Look, you already had a place set up for me, so I figured why not take advantage of that?” I could feel the blood rushing through my veins.  
  
“Of course you would think like that,” I laughed at myself for even thinking he would be there for any other reason.  
  
“I wouldn’t drag myself to your door and pretend to be asleep and then pester you until you gave me a place to stay. I’m annoying, but I’m not petty.”  
  
“Izaya, you are the definition of ‘petty,’ just so you know.” He and I both laughed at that.  
  
It was only until the stillness of everything set in that I realized we weren’t at each other’s throats.  


  


After that debacle, Izaya and I still fought. We still tried to kill each other. After all, what kind of enemies would we be if we didn’t? However, something very noticeable changed. We wouldn’t fight the other if we saw bags under their eyes. We wouldn’t press on why they couldn’t sleep.  
  
We would simply let the other be and grab some tea at my place. If he fell asleep on the couch, well, that stopped being new to me. It started to become familiar.  
  
As much as I hated him, I hated the lack of sleep that made him into the most annoying person ever known to walk the streets of Ikebukuro.


End file.
